Gerards final
by Bella Muerte Rae
Summary: MCR in high school. Some have secrets. I'm bad with summaries. Please read and review. Ferard. Gerard's POV. Sorry updates are taking so long. This story is all written out but I don't have the inspiration to type it.
1. First day

**Ch. 1**

"Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Mikey said bouncing on my bed. I rolled over it was only 7am.

"Let me sleep one more hour. I'll drive today so we aren't late." It was Mikey's first day of freshmen year. Two of my friends, Bob and Ray, along with me are sophomores. My friend Matt is a junior. "Mikey! Out! Now!" I just started fading back to sleep when mom came walking up the stairs.

"Gerard get up." Mom yelled "Mikey wants to find his classes before school. Remember your dad and I are leaving for two weeks. I better not find out you are making him miss school or late for school."

"Fine I'm up now, Thanks, bye see you in two weeks." I rolled out of bed and pulled on my black skinny jeans and an ACDC shirt. I walked down stairs and found Mikey wearing matching black skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt that clung to his toned body. I've always been jealous of his body. "Let's go."

On the car ride to school I decided not to be anti-social. "Why are you so excited for high school it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"I like learning, and not being home. Plus meeting new people is fun."

"Sure, if you say so." We pulled in to my normal parking spot and got out of the car. Mikey headed into the school to see where his classes are. Matt was sitting on Bob's car, while Bob and Ray were leaned against it have "a moment". "Hey guys, what's up?" We sat on the cars not bothered by anyone until the bell rang. We were known as the "emos" so we keep to our selves.

First period I had art with Mikey. This way he knows _someone_ in first period. I feel bad that he's the only freshmen in our group. Looking like us he probably won't get any other friends so wishing he did may just be useless. I walked into class and sat next to my little bro. "Hey Mikey how's it going? Piss off any seniors yet?" If he did I he would have to do is yell my name even just whisper it. Anyone who is smart would run.

"No Gee. I haven't talked to anyone yet. But I did find all my classes."

"Just checking. If you do manage to find trouble call for me." Just then the bell rang. "Damn bell."

"Okay Gee I will." We walked out into the hall. "I'm going to English now. See you at lunch." Then he walked away.

After the bell rang to go to class I was walking down the hall to English when I saw Bob and Ray. "Hey guys late for English too?" they shook their heads and we walked to English. When we walked in we were 10 minutes late. "I had to show my little bro to his class. They came with me."

After we sat down it didn't take long for us to start talking. Ray as always could tell something was going on in my head. "Are you okay? You look sad. Is everything okay?"

"I'm a little tired and worried about Mikey. He came out to me last night. I'm the only one he's told. I kinda feel like it's my fault somehow."

"I kinda made you gay so it would kinda be my fault."

"Bob that was truth-or-dare. That didn't make me gay." I laughed out loud and the teacher looked at us. I shot a killer glare at her just as the bell rang. We got up to walk out. 'I'm going to creative writing with Matt. See you guys at lunch. Walking down the hall I always seem to run into someone. This time it was a smiling Mikey. "Hey Mikey, finding everything okay?"

"Yeah. Hey mind if I bring a friend to lunch today? He will fit in our group."

"That's fine. Glad you are making friends. See you then." I turned and walked into my favorite class. I took my usual seat in the back with two empty seats next to me. But this time I had Matt to sit next to me. The seat on the other side of me was the only empty seat in the whole class. About two minutes after class started a freshmen walked in. He was wearing the same outfit as me. Right down to the shoes. This included my ACDC shirt. He even looked like me a little. More than Mikey does anyway. Just then my teacher looked at me.

"Gerard you didn't tell me your little brother was taking this class with you."

"He's not the only class I have with my brother is Art. I don't know who that is."

"I'm Sorry. Well," she turned back to the freshmen "Go have a seat next to Gerard. And don't make a habit of being late to my class." She went back to talking about writing.

Once he sat down I was having a hard time pretending like I was paying attention. I found it hard to take my eyes off of him. She gave us five minutes to talk. The boy turned to me. "Hi I'm Frank. I really like you shirt." Was he flirting with me?

"Hi I'm Gerard, this is Matt." Matt waved. "Thanks about the shirt. I would have figured it out though seeing as you have the same shirt." I laughed so I didn't sound mean. Then the first assignment was on the bored. We had to write about our day today. But the catch was we had to make it fiction.

I wrote this out right fantasy about this freshmen. They were collected with time for the teacher to anonymously read one. Of course she would pick my story. I didn't put any names in it because not everyone needs to know what's in my head. Frank must have wrote something similar or caught on fast because he was as red as an apple. I felt bad when he turned and looked at me. I just smiled at him hoping to make it go away.

"Are you okay? Frank?" I whispered

"Yeah. Fine." He whispered back as the bell rang.


	2. Lunch and the friend

Matt and I got up and walked outside to the tree. I climbed up to my normal spot on a branch that's sort of hidden. Unless you knew I was there or were looking for me you wouldn't see me. Bob and Ray walked up just after I got in the tree. "Mikey is coming over after he finds his friend." I wondered what his friend would look. Every time I tried to imagine him Frank would pop in my head.

"So Gee," Matt said getting ready to mess with me I was sure. "Was that your story she read or the freshmen's?"

"It was mine. She likes my stories. I didn't know he would get embarrassed. I kinda felt bad for him." We stopped talking when we noticed Mikey coming over with his friend. His friend was exactly like I imagined.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long. I had to calm Frank down after his last class. He couldn't stop blushing." He looked up at me, Knowing Frank couldn't see me. I looked at Mikey then went right back to watching Frank.

"Hey Mikey, Frankie, How's it going? And Frankie don't worry about the story. It wasn't yours." Matt told him making him blush a little. "don't blush so much. Although it's kinda cute." This made him blush more. But I did agree it was cute.

"MATT!" Mikey yelled at him to shut him up.

"Sorry, God! Anyway now that everyone is here I have news. I'm moving on Sunday." Everyone was silent. "No lie. I have no choice. I'm not letting mom go alone."

"PARTY!" I yelled still looking at Frank. This caused Frank to look up and he caught my stare. "My house Saturday, my parents are gone. Frank you too. You hang with the group you are the group. You're one of us now."

"… like it." I had zoned out. Bob was talking when I came back to. Frank was still staring at me, and I was still staring at him. "Well, we have to get to Math." Bob said as he, Ray and Matt started walking toward the school.

"Mikey and I have chemistry together. What class do you have?" I asked.

"Chemistry with Mikey." Frank replied in such a way it seems like he hates me. I don't blame him after Creative writing. The two of them walked ahead of me. Right when we got in the hallway a senior football player started picking on them.

I walked up behind him and pushed him into the lockers. I turned him so he was looking at me. He had a look of fear in his eyes. "Mess with my brother or our friend again, and you will answer to me. Got it?" He shook his head yes. "Beat it." I said as I pushed him in the middle of the hallway. I turn to Mikey and looked and Frank then back to Mikey. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, Thanks." Mikey said clearly answering for both of them. "Wait, you said our friend. Does that mean you like Frank?"

"Yeah, he's cool." Truth is, I would never tell Mikey, but at that moment Frank was more than cool, I liked him, more than a friend.

We walked into chemistry and sat together at a table for four. We had an empty seat. It's days like this that I'm glad everyone is scared of me. I had bigger problems to worry about than some ass picking on me or my friends. One of my best friends is moving, my little bro is gay but not out yet, and I like my little bros new friend. The bell rang for class to start and I was taken from my thinking.

"Hey, Frank do you want to spend the weekend at our house?" Mikey asked figuring I wouldn't mind.

"Would that be okay?" He was directing this question towards me. I don't know why when Mikey invited him, but I answered anyway.

"That's fine. You can come with us after school tomorrow. I'll drive. But Mikey we'll be walking next week. I don't know if mom left gas money." I was going to check when I got home. The bell for class to end rang. "Okay you two I'm going to math, like I said anyone messes with you yell for me."

I was half way to my next class when Frank caught up with me. "Can I walk with you? We have the same classes for the rest of the day."

"Sure thing, no problem." Maybe with him walking next to me I wouldn't think about him as much. Oh how wrong I was. Soon we were in math and there was a sub. So we talked the whole time.

"So it's just you guys? None of you have girlfriends or other friends?" Frank asked.

"No, just us. Matt and I are both gay. So are Bob and Ray, but they are together. And Mikey just got here. As far as I know he's single. What about you?"

"Single and gay. That's why I'm here. My parents are not to accepting of my being gay. So I came out here with my aunt. But I'm glad my parents kicked me out."

"At least you have a positive outlook, I have no clue what my parents think, but I don't really care earthier." I took a breath then I felt the need to apologize. "sorry about the story earlier. I should have guessed she would read mine, she likes my writing."

"That's alright, I thought it was mine at first. That's why I was blushing then I realized it wasn't mine which made me blush more."

"Okay cool." We were silent for a moment then I spoke again. "Sorry if I scared you in the hall. I only get like that when someone messes with my brothers, well my friends." Just then the bell rang. "History time."


	3. End of the first day

Last chapter

_"So it's just you guys? None of you have girlfriends or other friends?" Frank asked._

_"No, just us. Matt and I are both gay. So are Bob and Ray, but they are together. And Mikey just got here. As far as I know he's single. What about you?"_

_"Single and gay. That's why I'm here. My parents are not to accepting of my being gay. So I came out here with my aunt. But I'm glad my parents kicked me out."_

_"At least you have a positive outlook, I have no clue what my parents think, but I don't really care earthier." I took a breath then I felt the need to apologize. "sorry about the story earlier. I should have guessed she would read mine, she likes my writing."_

_"That's alright, I thought it was mine at first. That's why I was blushing then I realized it wasn't mine which made me blush more."_

_"Okay cool." We were silent for a moment then I spoke again. "Sorry if I scared you in the hall. I only get like that when someone messes with my brothers, well my friends." Just then the bell rang. "History time."_

* * *

"Yay." Frank said sarcastically.

"I hear you." Walking through the hall I pretty much put a 'don't touch or answer to Gerard' sign on Frank. I felt bad but at the same time I didn't. we walked into history as the bell rang we sat in the second to last row. This teacher didn't want us talking but he said we could pass notes.

We didn't talk about much. _Do you date?_ Frank asked

_I do. I'm just not with anyone right now._

That was that. That was the last note. When there was 5 min of class left the teacher said we could talk. Frank started talking right away. "I wanna know more about your group."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Are all of you gay?"

"With the exception of Mikey, I'm not sure about him." That was a lie but I didn't know what he knew and didn't want to put my little bro out like that. "Anything else?" Just then the final bell rang. "Frank you need a ride?"

"No thank you. I'll walk it only takes about five minutes if I cut through the forest."

"You're too polite that's cute." Yes cute, I didn't mean for that to come out. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye." I watched Frank walk away feeling to attached to fast. I walked over to my car parked next to Bob's. "Anyone need a ride?" I knew Ray would be going over to Bob's but asked anyway.

"My mom is picking me up. We still need boxes and to finish packing. And Ray's going to Bob's." matt answered.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow. Come on Mikey I need to talk to you." When we got in the car Mikey had a scared look on his face. I pulled out to the street. "You're not in trouble. How was your first day?"

"It was fine. I met Frank and found out he plays guitar. That's cool but he's not really my type. Besides I know someone who does like him. I think you do too."

"Who? Matt?"

"No, Matt likes everyone. I was talking about you. And I think the feeling is mutual."

"Well, until I know for sure I'll take it slow. I don't want to push him."

"Good idea. Speaking of him, can he sleep on your spare bed this weekend? Matt's sleeping on my spare bed."

"Yeah just be careful. I'm going to take a nap so wake me at 6 I'm making pizza." I pulled into the driveway. "And while I'm sleeping no metal near the toaster." Mikey rolled his eyes and went inside. I walked inside after him and went up to my room. I took off my ACDC shirt and went to sleep.

**

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I didn't realize how much time senior year would take up. Plus I'm back at a big high school. I'll try to be more on top of this. I can't make any promises. Thank you to all who read. Hope you all enjoy. I have at least 5 more chapters written and still writing, I need to type them up now. Sorry for the short chapter. I shortened it so i could post it.  
**


	4. At home

**I know these chapters are getting shorter every time I post them and for that I am truly sorry. It has also been taking me a long time to post. Senior year requires some focus. On top of all of that I feel this story is being dragged on too long. So I'm changing it from how i wrote it. And taking out a lot. Please let me know what you think so far. And i will try to have the next chapter out shortly.

* * *

**

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:28. I decided to get up and start early. I didn't grab a shirt seeing as Mikey lives with me and has seen me without a shirt many times. He was most likely outside drawing something.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and started pulling out the ingredients when I felt eyes looking at me. I looked up and saw two boys staring at me like I was an alien or something.

"Um hi, I'm going to go get a shirt." I said to Mikey and Frank. Mikey had his art work spread out on the kitchen table. Most likely showing off.

"Wait," Frank said, "Can I stay for dinner? And I like chicken."

"Yeah you can stay. And I'm glad you like chicken." I smiled at him then turned my attention to Mikey. "And Mikey that better be _your_ work." I said putting emphasis on the word 'your'.

"It is. I couldn't get to your stuff if I wanted to. It's locked up. You're the only one who can get to it to read. It's too bad too 'cause it's good."

"Read it?" Frank asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I'm a writer, Why do you think I'm in creative writing?"

"Don't let him lie to you. He's in art too." Mikey said giving me a look like 'I'm not letting you get away that easy.'

"Well I'm going to go get a shirt now." I walked away before they could stop me again. I grabbed the shirt on my chair in my room and put it on. It was the Ramones shirt I stole from Ray. More like he let me take it, He has a few of them.

When I walked back into the kitchen they were both laughing about god knows what. "Hey Gee?" Mikey said as I started making the pizza.

"Yes, Mike?" He hates being called Mike.

"Can I show Frank your two pages in the office?" They looked like comic book but the picture took up the whole page. Those were something my parents were proud of. I don't let the read most of my short stories.

"Sure but don't touch anything, you know how mom and dad are."

"Yeah I know. We won't touch anything." Mikey said

"I promise." Frank said reassuring me. I just smiled at him. The boys turned and walked out of the kitchen.

I had some time to think now that they were gone. Small gestures would be best. I could tell Mikey was trying to set us up. Normally I would be mad at Mikey for that, but his time I was okay with it. I had a feeling Matt was helping him and that's why he was coming over.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah? What's up Frank? Where's Mikey?"

"He went to the bathroom, I think. I just wanted to say thank you, and see if you needed any help."

"I'm done now, I just have to put it in for an hour." He looked sad. So I said the first thing that came out of my mouth. "But you can stay and talk to me."

"Okay." He smiled then he said the words I heard over and over again. "Your pictures are good."

"You think so? I think my stories are way better than any of my art."

"That might be true. Of course I wouldn't know I've only heard one story and I wasn't listening too closely." Frank said allowing a blush to come to his face. I looked out the window and saw Mikey outside drawing. I smiled at Frank and knew exactly what I was going to do.


	5. The Lost Boy

**Disclaimer: **

**-I don't own My Chemical Romance or any of the boys.**

**-My characters in no way reflect the actual people.**

**Note: I know it's been a while and no updates. I am sorry for that. My thumb drive that had all of my stories on it got corrupt and I lost everything. I'm back home and am trying to get new chapters typed. at the moment I have 12 chapter written and I'm still writing. Leave Reviews and let me know what you think. **

**Thank you and again sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be right back, wait here." I said and ran up to my room. I got in my backpack and pulled out my red spiral notebook, I hadn't pulled it out all day. I flipped through the pages. I found the story I had written about a pale emo looking boy. It was about his life in high school. I closed my door and ran back down stairs. I put my book on the kitchen table and looked at Frank. "Here read this story. It's about a boy with no home or friends who lives in the forest. I was obsessed. The boy is hiding from his family. I have pictures I drew of the forest too, for now read. I'll be right back, again."

I walked outside and sat next to Mikey in the grass. "So you're hooking us up?" I asked like it was the most normal question to ask. "He's reading one of my stories." He looked up then back at his sketch book and started drawing a forest, the inside of a forest. He finished the tree he was working on, leaving the picture half finished.

He looked up at me. "You left him alone with your notebook?"He turned back to his sketch book, he hates to be bothered while he's drawing. So I got up and walked back inside. I looked at the timer, 30 minutes left.

I looked at Frank who was staring back at me with a blank expression. "So what do you think?"

"It's good" Frank said. He looked as if he was about to cry. I took him into my arms, the only other time I did this was with Mikey when grandma died. I was going to make him feel better, I had to.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I hoped I didn't, I would feel like shit if I had.

"No you didn't do anything. Did you spend time in the forest?"

"No never, why?"

"That's exactly what it's like. The way you describe the forest. What it's like to live in there. It was really good and scary dead on."

"Wait how would you know that?" I pushed him away just enough so I could see his face but still held him next to me.

"Well so you see…"

"Wait if you don't mind can Mikey Come listen too?" He shook his head yes. I left him at the table. "Hang on," I Walked to the back door because I know Mikey doesn't take his phone when he goes to draw. "Mikey come in here. It's um… Important."

He looked at me, looked back at his work and made a few more scratch marks. He got up and walked inside. He set his book down next to Frank, I looked at it. "What is it?" Mikey asked.

"That's good Mikey." I said, then I shook my head to clear it. "Frank has something to tell us. He read my story about the boy in the forest." Mikey has read more of my stories than anyone. "All ears Frank."

"Okay so like I said, my parents don't like who I am so I came to live with my aunt. But she has three kids of her own, she couldn't afford me. She never told me and tried so hard to support me too, but I knew the truth. So I moved out and into the forest. You are the only two who know this, my aunt thinks I'm jumping from friend's house to friend's house."

"Frank that's so sad." I said taking him into my arms once more. I looked at Mikey who nodded his head as if to say 'go ahead.' "You can stay here with us if you would like. Our parents are rarely here with us and won't mind. I might have to explain why to dad but he will be cool with it."

"Really? You guys don't have to." He said in the most sincere voice.

"We want to." Mikey said joining our hug.

"Group hug!" Someone yelled. We all turned to the doorway to find Matt standing there.

* * *

New Chapter coming as soon as I can type it.


	6. The gifts

MY CHARACTERS IN NO WAY ARE RELATED TO ACTUAL PEOPLE. THIS IS FICTIONAL IN ALL WAYS. THE WAY BROTHERS REALLY DO EXIST.

* * *

"Hey Matt what's up?"

"My mom said I have to leave a few things behind. She will replace them all when I get there. I left everything at Bob's house. I came to get you guys before I went over there again. I didn't realize you had a guest."

"Okay let me put the Pizza in something."

"You made pizza?"

"Yes Matt, I did. One pizza, so you can't eat it all." I said making everyone laugh.

"Hurry!" Matt said obviously excited.

"Calm down." Mikey said picking up his art book and he closed it.

"I'm excited. You guys will love the things I have to leave for you."

"So we are going to Bob's?" I asked and Matt nodded his head yes. "Frank grab your guitar, we will take it with us."

"Okay." Frank said and walked into the other room. When he returned he had a beautiful white guitar with him. "She is special."

"Okay everyone, the pizza is packed lets go." The four of us got into the car. There was an envelope I hadn't noticed earlier. In my mom's handwriting was the word _GAS_. "Look Mikes, mom left gas money." The only noise in the car on the way to Bob's was Frank tuning his guitar.

When we pulled up to Bob's, the garage was open. Mikey and Matt got out leaving Frank and I in the car. "You can leave your guitar in the car. If we play you can come get her."

"Okay. Hey thank you again for everything."

"No problem." I smiled at him and we both got out of the car and walked up the driveway.

"Bob and Ray already got theirs. Bob got my drums and Ray got my guitar. Mikey gets my bass and Gee gets my big amp and my story." Matt leaned over to me and whispered, "I'll give it to you later. There are two more guitars for the band, share. I would give you one Frank but yours is so pretty."

"Thank you. Pansy is special, my aunt bought it for me as long as I play for her when I visit."

"That's sweet." Matt said then he looked at me. "Pizza time?"

"Yes. It's on the table. See what did I tell you Frank?"

"You're right. Oh well I'll get used to it."

We got pizza and I over heard Matt and Bob talking. "Bob can I borrow your car for a few minuets? I have to get something."

"Fine just don't crash it or get a ticket."

Then Matt was gone. I picked up one of the guitars. I can't sing and play at the same time so Matt didn't give me my own. I plugged it into my amp and strummed it. I played a few chords that went together really well. I liked the sound of it. At the time I didn't know what I was playing but it later became a song we called Helena.

Matt walked back in. "Ray that was good."

"That wasn't me Matt it was Gee." Ray said

"Damn I missed it. That was awesome. I ran home real fast. I knew I had something I could leave for Frankie." Matt handed Frank a Hot Topic bag. "It's not from Hot Topic."

Frank opened the bag. He pulled out 5 shiny silver pieces of paper. "P-A-N-S-Y" He read.

"I felt bad not leaving you anything, I mean class was fun.

"Thank you. Can we not talk about class? Please?" Frank said. I knew my story got to him. I felt bad at the moment. I hoped we could all forget it but apparently not.

"I'll try. But it was cute." Matt said.

"Stop teasing him Matt. You're being an ass." I knew Matt could take things too far without meaning to. I turned to Frank. "Why don't you go get Pansy?"

"Okay Mikey come with me please." The two of them walked down the driveway towards the car.

Matt nudged me, "So when you gonna tell him, or us, that you like him?" I looked at Matt with a blank stare. "It's obvious."

"You guys know, I'm sure he does too. Mikey even said something to me about it."

"Be careful Gee. You seem a little infatuated with him. I don't want you to get hurt." Ray seemed concerned.

"I will be. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah out little Gee is a big scary man. He can handle a little rejection."

"If you're just gonna be an ass, Matt, leave." Bob sounded pissed.

Just then Mikey yelled, "Gee come here." I walked over to him leaning against my car. "I don't feel good. Can we go home?"

"You sure?" As I was asking my little brother threw up. "I guess so. Let me go tell them we are leaving." I walked back up the driveway. "Mikey is sick, I'm gonna take him home. You might want to rinse off the sidewalk. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Hope. He feels better." I don't understand why Mikey is the only person that Matt is not an ass too.

"Tell him we hope so too." Bob said now holding Ray's hand.


	7. Meeting the Family

Sorry it had been so long. Just made the biggest choice of my life. Things are changing for me. I am going to try to get as much posted as possible before October. I won't be able to get on until at least Christmas probably not even hopefully I can get lots posted before then. Hope you all enjoy. please leave reviews and tell me what you think.

* * *

I walked back to the car and got in. We were almost home before I decided to break the silence. "I was going to take Frank to get his stuff… but if you are sick…"

"Just drop me off real fast and take him. It is on your way and I'm just going to lay down anyway."

"Okay. I guess he can sleep in my room tonight. I don't want him getting sick too." The truth is I kind of wanted him to stay in my room, not Matt.

"See I knew you could be caring."

"Thank you both. Can we stop by my aunt's too? I want to tell her about my first day." He asked like he thought he was asking too much.

"Of course, no problem. Mikey are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes MOM. I'll be just fine. Don't worry so much."

"Hey no fair, you know mom would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Literally kill me. You are her baby." We pulled into the driveway and Mickey stepped out.

"I know. I'll be fine. Frank you can sit up front, with Gee." Frank moved to the front seat and Mikey went inside.

"So where to first? The forest or your aunt's house?"

"The forest, there isn't much there. I left most of my stuff at my aunt's." I took off. Not much was said except for the turns to make. We arrived at the edge of the forest not far from the school. When he got out I followed him to a small clearing with trees grown over like a roof. I looked similar to the one I drew. "You do know Mikey felt better after he threw up right?" He said while picking up a box.

"Yeah. It's okay though. I know why he chose to go home. Besides he's probably drawing as we speak." I said picking up another box.

We put the boxes in the car and I turned around to ask if that was all when I saw Frank with an amp and a beautiful white Les Paul guitar. "I brought these to make my story seem legit but I can't really use them here."

I thought for a second. "I know the perfect place you can play it." I knew right then and there that my parents would love him. We put those in the trunk as well.

"Can I tell my aunt I'm going to be staying with you?"

"As long as I get to meet your aunt."

"Of course. I'm sure she'd love to meet you." He smiled at me and then as an afterthought added, "And Mikey too." We got back into the car and headed for his aunt's. "Sorry if my aunt assumes we are "TOGETHER" she's never actually met any of my friends before, seeing as until now I didn't have any for her to meet."

"It's cool. I wouldn't mind." We pulled up to a beautiful blue house with white trim. The white looked as if it hadn't seen a minute of dirt sense it was painted. I got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Frank. "We'll talk later. Don't forget Pansy."

He grabbed his guitar and led the way up to the house. We walked inside and I closed the door behind me.

"I'm back. I brought a friend with me." Frank yelled walking into the living room. He froze as soon as he walked in the room. I almost ran into him. He turned to leave but ran into me instead. "Come on. Let's go." He hissed out.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother is here. Probably trying to take me back like she always does. Within a week I just end up back here anyway. I go home with her and dad yells at me, then I come back here. I have friends here now. I'm not doing that again." We rushed across the yard.

"Wait Frankie." A woman came running out and Frank turned and hugged her. She hugged him then looked at me. "Hello sweetheart. I'm Frankie's aunt, nice to meet you." She extended her hand to me. I took it then she looked at Frank. "Look she's not here to take you back this time. She came to tell you that your uncle died and left you something in his will. You have to attend the reading on Sunday."

"Okay. This is Gerard. I'm staying with him and his brother Mikey. I have classes with both of them. Mikey would have come but he got sick, he's at home resting now. Anyway I only met my uncle once, and I was five. So where is this reading?"

"Sunday at his house. Your mom wrote the address down. Come inside and I'll get it for you. My sister is leaving right now. Don't leave." She turned back to look at me. "You too Gerard." Then she headed inside and we followed.

When we got to the door a rather short lady walked out. I knew then where Frank got his height from. "I'll be leaving now. Sorry to worry you Frank dear. I'm glad to see you have friends here. I won't force you to come back ever again. Good bye." And with that she left.

"Sorry about that Gee, she thinks she's doing the right thing for me when in all reality it would have been better for them to have never had a kid at all." By this time we were in the living room which was blue with white accents. "Where are the kids?"

"The boys are being good brothers and looking out for their older sister on her first "date"."

"Date? Is she old enough to date?"

"It's not really a date. The two of them are just hanging out at the mall."

"How old are they?" I asked feeling left out.

"She's one year younger than me and the twins are 13 months younger than her." Frank continued to tell her about the 1st day of school. He left out the part about the story in creative writing.

"I'm glad to know it went so well. I'm going to make dinner, you two can stay if you would like."

"Gerard made pizza, but thank you for offering. I love you. Talk to you later and maybe next time I'll bring Mikey."

"Okay sounds good. Don't be strangers. Bye."

We got in the car to head home. That's when Frank started asking questions.


	8. The move

**A/N** **So I'm back. I'm sorry I've been gone for over a year. Life has had some curves in the road and I wouldn't change the way things have happened but I am still Alive and working on more chapters for this story and others. Plus I have a few new stories I'm working on. I'm also looking for a beta because before I wrote this chapter I noticed quite a bit of small mistakes in previous chapters. This is a short chapter but I was so excited to get back to writing I wanted to get this posted. Enjoy, Review, Let me know what you think and I'll have more shortly.**

* * *

"So you wouldn't mind if my aunt thought we were dating?"

"No. I don't care what anyone thinks." I couldn't tell him that I liked him. I mean I just met him that day. That would be a sure way to scare him off.

"Oh, that's it?" He sounded disappointed. I pulled into the driveway and we both sat there quiet for a moment. But Frank put his hand on mine then I looked at him and he leaned closer to me and kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't kiss him back. "Sorry. I just felt the need to do that."

"Don't be sorry. I wanted to do the same thing." We sat in the car starring out the front window. As Frank opened his car door I saw Mikey in the upstairs window. He had a look of accomplishment on his face and at that moment I knew for a fact Mikey was fine. My little brother was defiantly up to his make everyone else happy schemes.

I got out of the car and followed Frank inside. I watched him walk around unsure of where to go. I smiled for a few moments before he walked by me close enough for me to grab his hand and get him to stop walking. "Would you like to sit or lay down?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy and he was acting like the most normal person. He didn't speak until he looked at our hands and then back to my face. "Umm can I lay down?"

"Yeah let me move the bed in my room and you will be set."

"Move the bed? Why would you do that? Don't go out of your way for me."

"I have two twin size beds in my room I have pushed together as one. It's no trouble to move one."

"Leave it. I don't mind as long as you don't mind."

I looked at him and just smiled. I had never been at a loss for words before. Someone save me. I was falling way to deep way to fast. "Okay." Of all the words in the world and the only one I could make pop out of mouth was okay. "Follow me."

I led him up the stairs and down the hall. "That is my parents room, when they're home. This is Mikey's room, this one would be the bathroom. And this is my room. Pick a side of the bed and tomorrow I'll clear some room for your stuff."

"Thank you Gerard. I'm glad I have a roof tonight."

"Anytime. I mean I can't have my friend living in the big scary woods now can I?" He just smiled back and I made a 'lady's first' gesture. He entered my room and I walked down the hall to Mikey's room to tell him we were going to bed. Mikey didn't buy it but he didn't follow eathier.


End file.
